Whose Criminal Record Is Worse?
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: House gets his ducklings talking about whether Thirteen or Foreman's criminal record is worse.  That is when they learn about what Thirteen was doing when she was away.  After the reveal, Foreman talks to Thirteen.  foreteen RATED FOR MENTION OF DRUGS


**THIS WAS JUST AN IDEA I GOT, NOT REALLY SURE WHERE. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**DON'T OWN HOUSE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

As usual, House, Foreman, Chase, Taub, and Thirteen were sitting in the differential room, without a case because it was Monday. Though no one (except maybe Chase) would admit it, each one of them was bored. Of course, they didn't want someone to get sick and possibly die, but they needed to entertain themselves. It was also the after Masters left. Again, no one would admit it, but they kind of missed her. She at least kept House in check (if only for 5 minutes).

"Hey, Foreman!" House called joyfully. Inwardly, the others groaned, knowing that something humiliating and/or, more probable, illegal, was to come.

"What?" Foreman asked, rolling his eyes.

"I bet Thirteen has a worse criminal record than you." House said. Thirteen's head shot up, and she glared at House.

"Don't drag me into this." She said through clenched teeth.

"What, are you going to knee me in the groin, too?" House responded, unfazed by her fury.

"What did the victim do to deserve the wrath of Thirteen?" Chase asked.

"Shouldn't we be looking for a case?" Taub asked. His question was unnoticed.

"Do tell." House said.

"I'll do worse to you if you don't shut up." Thirteen responded, her voice even and calm.

"Whoever he was, I feel bad for him." Chase said.

"Why do you assume he's a he? She was only gone a year. That wasn't long enough for you to forget that she's bi." House said.

"She kneed him in the groin, House." Chase said.

"Good point." House said.

"So, what did he do?" Foreman asked.

"Let's put it this way: don't ever mess with me." Thirteen said, not wanting to relive her whole ordeal.

"Back to work, Ducklings!" House said.

"But we don't have a case." Taub said, looking confused.

"Your _work_ is to figure out which one Foreteen has a worse criminal record." House said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you do?" Chase asked, looking at Foreman.

"You're seriously playing his game?" Foreman said, attempting to turn this conversation around.

"No, I'm just curious." Chase justified.

"You're worse than House." Thirteen said.

"_House _is right here." House said, pouring what seemed like 10 packets of sugar into his coffee.

"That's the point." Thirteen said, without looking at him.

"Why don't _you_ go first, Ms. Secrets." Foreman said, barely resisting the childish urge to point his finger at Thirteen.

"Because you've been mentioned first in the conversation. That, and I don't want to share." She said, folding her arms.

"Why not? What're you afraid your gonna do?" House taunted, knowing that she hated herself for crying in front of him.

"Punch you in the face if you don't shut up. I might as well go do my clinic hours for the week, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do my _job_." Thirteen said, getting up to leave.

"If you do, I'll tell them what happened." House said. This stopped her in her tracks, and she sat down.

"Foreman's first." She mumbled.

"Really, guys? This is so immature, we should be looking for a case." Foreman said.

"We can as soon as you spill." House said.

"Fine. If you really want to know." Foreman said, trying to buy some time. This was the only time Foreman could remember ever _wanting_ to see Cameron. He wanted her to come up and give them a case.

"We really want to know." House said, mocking Foreman.

"I was arrested for breaking and entering. I was caught with marijuana once. I did quite a bit of graffiti. I got into some fights. Happy?" Foreman said.

"Oh, _please_. We've all broken and entered." House said.

"No, when I was a kid. It counts." Foreman said.

"You want to _win_?" Chase asked.

"Well, I don't know. It just seems like I…" Foreman started, then stopped himself mid-sentence. Nope, he couldn't say that with Thirteen in the room. She'd throttle him, and her temper was obviously already running high.

"Should win, cause you're the guy?" Thirteen finished, though still asking if that was what he wanted to say.

"Wow, Foreman, you really are turning into me." House said proudly.

"With almost any other woman, I think that idea would be valid." Foreman explained.

"Oh Foreman, I am so proud." House said, pretending to be proud.

"Now you're calling me a man. This is a wonderful welcome back hangout." Thirteen said, clearly unhappy with Foreman's response. She knew it wasn't what he meant, but if it meant that she wouldn't have to explain how she killed her brother, she was fine by it.

"I'm not saying that at all. You're just _different_. Um, edgier." Foreman tried.

"No wonder she broke up with you." Chase said.

"Back to the topic, Ducklings. What else did you do?" House asked.

"That's it." Foreman said.

"There was so much potential." House said.

"I really think we should go look for a case." Taub said.

"You're turn, Thirteen." House said.

"Drugs, fights, that's it." Thirteen said quickly.

"How come that just doesn't seem like enough for you?" House asked.

"I stole a few things." She said, rolling her eyes.

"And…?" House asked, knowing what else.

"That's all the things I did." Thirteen replied, keeping a poker face on.

"That's when you were a kid. How about, say, while you disappeared?" House prodded.

"I swear, House…" Thirteen said. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She knew she couldn't threaten him, not after she _actually _murdered someone.

"I'll kill you. Funny how I already knew what you were going to say." House said.

"Shut up." That was all that Thirteen was down to. Pure anger and, annoyingly, pleading, was all that she could use to get House to shut up. Any other emotion she gave away would tip off her colleagues to what happened, and anger was normal for her.

"If you don't tell them, you're fired." House said.

"You need a legit reason to fire me, House. Cuddy would never approve just because I didn't tell my colleagues something." Thirteen responded.

"Yeah, but I can tell her what you did, and then I'll tell them. Either way, they know, but you can just save yourself some trouble and pain by telling them. You also know what I can't do if you're you know where." House said. He knew he was being cruel. He knew that if he couldn't kill her when it was time, she'd give in and tell them. If they were going to find out anyway.

"You wouldn't tell Cuddy." She said, even though she knew it was true.

"I never break promises." House said.

"You do all the time." She shot back.

"Ok fine, I lied about the promises. But I _will_ tell Cuddy, and all of them. I mean, you _might_ be known as strong for doing what you did, and I know that's what you want. Cause it does take strength to do what you did, but at the same time, you were scared. I also know how you feel about it now, which I can also spread around." House countered. If she didn't cave now, he thought he'd go crazy.

"Isn't it enough for you to know? And since you know how I feel, isn't that also enough?" She asked. All of her anger was gone. This was just pure… nothing. It was full of emotion, but without it as well.

"Think of this as your welcome back present." House offered.

"You have a twisted mind." She shot back.

"Thank you. If you don't tell in 10 seconds, I'm going to do what I told you I'd do. I don't feel like explaining it again." House declared.

"When I was away, I was in jail." Thirteen said.

"Not enough. But now there's no time limit, cause I know that this topic is extremely difficult for you." House said. He knew he'd end up messed with in some way. He didn't really care, though.

"It's not difficult. I was arrested for excessive prescribing." Thirteen said.

"Well, it was when-" House started, but was cut off when Thirteen started speaking again.

"I murdered my brother." Thirteen said, her eyes looking at her hands, which were in her lap.

"What!" Chase burst.

"Good thing Master's isn't here." Taub observed.

"You had a brother?" Foreman asked.

"People, don't bombard her. Don't you know that this is hard for her? How would you feel if you murdered your brother?" House said in mock protection.

"It wasn't in cold blood. He was dying of Huntington's. He had already lost control. He asked me to in a precious 2 seconds of clarity." Thirteen said, her voice shaking slightly at the end.

"House, you son of a-" Foreman started. Though he and Thirteen weren't dating anymore, he still cared about her.

"Don't. It's fine." Thirteen said, her voice strong and confident again.

"No, Remy, it's not! He was practically torturing you! You're already in enough pain!" Foreman said.

"_That_'s your name? You definitely look more like a Thirteen." House said.

"Foreman, shut up. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Thirteen said.

"Whether you killed him or not, you still lost your brother. House knew that, and had no right to do what he did." Foreman said.

"I had a choice, and I made it. I didn't think that the consequences would be so annoying." Thirteen said, referring to Foreman's protectiveness.

"You didn't have a choice." Foreman said. His blood pressure was clearly rising.

"I _always_ have a choice. You don't need to do what you're doing." Thirteen said.

"I know, I know. Sorry. But House can't get away with this." Foreman said.

"He's not." Thirteen smirked. Just then, House turned pale, and limped as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom. The rest of them burst into laughter.

"_**Thirteen**_!" They could barely hear House yell angrily.

"I think he's saying I won." Thirteen said.

**PLEASE REVIEW.** **J**


End file.
